Thanks to advances in imaging technologies, people take more videos and pictures than ever before. But it is common to see flaws in videos and pictures due to under or over exposure, shakiness, various forms of noise, etc. Reasons for these flaws include the environment (e.g., low-light or noisy environment) of the capture equipment (e.g., video captured on a camera phone without a tripod). Such flaws may be corrected after-the-fact, but average users may not be familiar with the methods and tools for correction. Further, conventional video editing tools may be limited in their abilities to correct such flaws. For example, many tools apply correction settings to all frames of a video and opposed to individual frames—but such corrections are likely not optimal over the entire duration of the video. Further, many tools require multiple passes, each pass including a time-consuming and memory-consuming decode step, all resulting in an inability to provide a user with immediate previews of corrected frames.